Why
by PhoenixFlame09
Summary: I was watching old videos of John Paul & Craig and I kept watching them and I had an idea for a fic with the video of Craig & JP leaving to go to Dublin the First time. What If the scene had ended somewhat differently?


Why

"Kiss me Craig."

Craig turned to look at John Paul, He couldn't have said what he was sure he just heard or could he of? "What?" Craig asked, not being able to stand that look in John Paul's eyes. Picking up his suitcase, walking forward a little, to move up in line.

"I want you to kiss me."

Craig avoided John Paul's eyes, at least for a short moment the only thing he could reply with was a disbelieving "Here?"

Which John Paul countered with a "Right here."

Craig shook his head, "Don't be stupid." He could feel it; he was starting to panic again. He couldn't quite believe what John Paul was asking him.

"I'm not being stupid." John Paul objected, He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he had to, he knew he had to; if he and Craig had any future together…He just needed to know.

Craig gave a glance around. "There's people looking." He tried, knowing it hadn't worked when John Paul's response was a firm 'So?' Craig faltered for a moment, how he wished he could be as brave as John Paul was but…he couldn't.

He couldn't look at John Paul while he still tried to get though to him. He wasn't ashamed that He loved John Paul. Or embarrassed. Why was John Paul making this so difficult? He knew they would be alright; they were together it didn't matter about anyone else. It didn't matter that he wasn't comfortable showing affection to John Paul yet, because he would be…Just not now.

John Paul pointed to a couple near them. "I wanna be like them." John Paul turned Craig to show him the couple. "I've got every right to be like them!" John Paul tried to get through to Craig, why couldn't Craig just accept who they were?

John Paul felt his indignation spike when Craig accused him of over reacting. "I need to know that we've got a future together." John Paul watched Craig look away from him, He had to hold himself back from grabbing Craig and making him look at him.

"I need to know that you wanna be with me…" Craig looked back to John Paul. "Course I wanna be with you." How could John Paul doubt that of all things, He'd left his old life behind him, He'd dumped Sarah, He had chosen John Paul because He loved him. Why couldn't John Paul just know that?

"So kiss me…Please." Craig stared at John Paul as he spoke those words. The please at the end of that sentence, almost a whisper. Craig swallowed, not being able to tear his eyes away from John Paul's Blue ones, His desperation evident in them, John Paul's emotions usually did come through in his eyes, That's how he'd known when John Paul was Angry with him, When John Paul wanted him…It was how he got a glimpse at how much John Paul loved him.

It would be so easy, to just move forward and press his lips to John Paul's soft ones. But he was frozen, He stood standing there not being able to say anything. Not until He watched John Paul turn and Start walking away from him. "Don't leave me." He heard himself call. Tears making his eyes glisten. "John Paul." He whispered. He'd lost John Paul. He'd lost his love…All because he wouldn't kiss him…He loved John Paul, He wanted to be with John Paul. He felt suddenly unfrozen; He hesitated for a moment, uncertainly getting the better of him for a moment. Craig began running in the direction John Paul had gone, He caught up with John Paul quickly, stopping as he came to stand in front of him.

John Paul made to move past him, Craig blocked him from going anywhere, he cupped John Paul's face before he leaned forward, closing the gap between them/ He pressed his lips to John Paul's. He felt John Paul go completely stiff for a moment, before John Paul began to kiss him back, the kiss started chaste and soft, and it soon grew in to an open mouthed kiss filled with passion and for a moment it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

John Paul was the first to pull away, looking at Craig for a moment before his lips curved in to a wide smile, His eyes seeming to light up. Walking away from Craig had been one of the hardest things he had to do, and taking Craig's hand and holding it as they walked back to stand in line again.

John Paul Leaned forward kissing Craig again. He whispered. "I love you." Against Craig's lips as he pulled away. Checking how many people were now before them in the line. His eyes locking back on Craig's as he heard Craig's response. "Say it again." John Paul requested. Craig smiled. "I love you too John Paul McQueen." It wasn't the first time he'd told John Paul he loved him but he'd never said it in a crowded airport, while holding hands with his love…Although if only he had known it wasn't so difficult. It was easy.


End file.
